Summer Days
by lovechele1
Summary: Finn, Rachel, and a summer of possibilities.
Hey guys! This is a random one-shot that struck me in math class. While writing this I realized I have a very strange writing style so I hope you can follow. Your reviews are very much appreciated. Enjoy! :)

* * *

They get back together, for good this time, in May of their junior year. They don't just pick up where they left off, but it's easy because they already know so _much_ about each other. Anyways, he's excited for summer because he gets to spend so much time with Rachel, and it's basically their last year before being adults so he thinks that's pretty cool. Like this summer he's a teenager and his mom still has to sign school papers and go with him to the doctor and stuff, but next year when he turns eighteen, it'll be him and Rachel against the world. Maybe that's overstepping it a bit because he's pretty sure he'll still want his mom to take him to the doctor because needles intimidate him, but you get the point.

X

He picks Rachel up in the morning for their last day of school and smiles as she walks out her front door, tucking her long brown hair behind her ear. She hops in the front seat and kisses him quickly. He still gets nervous around her dads 'cause they still think he's _violating_ their baby or whatever. He's not really sure what that means, but Rachel assures him that he's definitely _not_ violating her, so it's cool.

X

It's totally _hot_ outside and Rachel and him have been laying on her bed all morning, legs intertwined, as music plays from Rachel's record player. Rachel had told him that she wants to try to "discover new music" this summer and he's all for it. It just means he gets to spend time with his body pressed up against hers. And the music part is kind of cool too. They're driven to little towns all over Ohio looking for old records and stuff and he totally feels like a good boyfriend. It's their own little adventure, driving in his old truck to small towns, stopping in antique stores to check out their collections and eating lunch at diners along the way. They've even found some pretty cool music, too, which he guesses is such a bonus. His fingers play around in her hair as he hums the lyrics he isn't all that familiar with and Rachel looks up at him and laughs as he totally butchers the words. He thinks he'd totally make a fool out of himself any day just to hear her laugh.

X

Rachel's been talking non-stop about going to the farmer's market down at the town square for what feels like _years_ now and he finally agrees. First of all, he isn't really what you would call a _healthy_ eater, but Twinkies and Pepsi get him through the day so he honestly doesn't see a problem with it. But Rachel keeps showing him all these fruit smoothie recipes she's found on the internet, and yeah so they actually look pretty good. He picks her up super early on Saturday morning because Rachel says the fruit is best in the morning and he totally didn't know that fruit had a "best time," but he listens to her because she's like, super smart and everything.

They're one of the first people there and he chuckles as Rachel's eyes light up at the sight of all the produce. He didn't know fruit could make a girl so _happy._ He follows her around with a bag and watches as she inspects every piece she picks up. "We have to be sure the fruit we get is _perfect_ , Finn," she says seriously. He stops for a moment and takes in the way the sun hits her face.

"You're beautiful, Rachel," he says. She looks down shyly and grins when her eyes meet his.

He's pretty sure they've got enough fruit to last them a year. He helps Rachel unload it and he sets the bags carefully on the countertop, careful not to bruise anything because he thinks Rachel might _cry_ or something. She pulls her recipes up on her laptop and he swears he can literally see her _shaking_ with excitement. He helps her cut up some strawberries and he totally feels like a chef or something. He lets her do the measuring because he's pretty sure he'll mess the whole thing up and he definitely does _not_ want that to happen. He watches as she dumps a pile of strawberries into the blender, and he kind of feels guilty because she's doing most of the work, so he hits a button on the blender to try to start it. It turns out that was _not_ the right thing to do. Apparently he'd neglected to check and see if there was a lid on the blender and next thing he knows there's pink smoothie _everywhere_. Rachel turns around quickly and he totally expects her to like, scream at him, but instead he finds her throwing her head back and laughing loudly. He joins in once he realizes she isn't about to kill him.

X

One day in the middle of June Rachel suggests exploring the woods in his backyard and he totally hasn't been back there since he was like, nine, so he thinks it's a pretty good idea. The entrance is all covered up by sticks, so they have to dig around to get inside. Rachel finds a clear path and they follow it until it leads to a small lake. He notices the sweat on Rachel's brow and a great idea pops in his head. Without warning, he picks her up and slings her across his shoulders, heading towards the water. Her fists pound on his back weakly and her threats fall deaf on his ears. As he tries to throw her in the water, her hand grasps his shirt tightly and he finds himself falling in with her. As his head emerges from the water he can hear her victory chants. "You thought you had me there, Finn Hudson. But nope, I win," she chants.

"I wouldn't really call it winning since you ended up in the water," he smirks. He grins as she crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him. He notices the sky getting dark so he offers his hand out to Rachel and she takes it. They put their shoes back on and follow the same path they took earlier.

"I still win you know," she says as they come to the clearing by Finn's house.

X

He thinks he might be a little biased or something since she is his _girlfriend_ and everything, but he thinks Rachel is the prettiest girl in the world. I mean yeah, her nose is on the larger side and she's like half his height, but it's just so _her._ They're resting on the old rickety trampoline in his backyard. He doesn't even remember getting the thing, it was just there when he moved in. They're just sitting against the net, talking about everything. He loves that he can tell Rachel all about his feelings and stuff and she actually _enjoys_ listening. He thinks that telling her his emotions makes him less manly, but she assures him that he's just as much of a man as he was before. She says that it makes him even more of a man, so that's cool. They find themselves talking about the future, which to be honest, it isn't one of his favorite subjects. He doesn't know what he wants to do with his life, like at all.

"We could do it you know. Move to New York together. Go to college, get married, have a family," she says such passion in her voice he can't help but feel it too. He leans down and cuts her off by planting his lips firmly against hers. He doesn't know much, but he knows that she's _definitely_ a part of his future.

X

They both get jobs at the ice cream parlor down by the town square because they're both totally _broke_. They're the only ones working that day and that's how Finn likes it. They even have this whole system where he scoops the ice cream and Rachel handles the money and numbers. It's an easy enough job, scooping ice cream and putting it in a bowl. It's empty this morning, so he finds himself drumming the ice cream scoopers on the metal table. He looks up and smiles when he hears Rachel sing along with his beat. Without noticing, they seem to attract a little crowd and by the time they finish, they've got like, thirty some people lined up outside the door. There are even people _requesting_ songs, like they're famous or something. He looks over at Rachel and she shrugs. "What should we sing next, Finn Hudson?"

X

It's the fourth of July and their town has this _huge_ celebration that lasts all day. They spend the morning strolling through town, passing all the families on blankets set out on the grass. Rachel has one tucked under her arm and she stops as they reach the hill at the end of the park. "Here's good," she says. He nods and helps her spread the blanket out evenly. They lay there the whole morning, her head resting on his chest, music playing quietly.

He groggily opens his eyes when he feels something poking his side. He wipes his eyes and grins when he sees Rachel poking him. "I'm hungry Finn," she whispers.

They decide to go the the diner on the corner and he orders about everything on the menu. Rachel looks at him with raised eyebrows as the waitress comes out with their food and he just flashes her a smile.

By the time they're finished eating it's getting dark outside. They leave the diner and he grabs Rachel's hand as she begins to walk back to their spot on the hill. "I have a way better place to watch fireworks," he says. He pulls her to his house and when she gives him a confused look he leads her to his backyard. He walks into the forest and down their familiar path.

"You're not going to try to drown me again, are you?" Rachel giggles.

He stops in front of a large tree with a ladder grown into the trunk. He goes up first just to make sure it won't like, break or anything. He hasn't been up here in _years._ He extends his hand down to Rachel and helps lift her up. They both drape their legs over the edge and watch as fireworks decorate the sky.

X

The end of July is totally _hot._ Rachel suggests going to the pool one afternoon and how did he not think of that?

They arrive an hour or so later and surprisingly it's practically _empty._ He takes off his shirt and tries not to stare too hard as Rachel takes of hers. She's wearing a tiny red bikini and he can literally _feel_ himself blushing. He turns his back to kick his shoes off but next thing he knows, he feels a shove and he's underwater. He shoots up out of the water and grins as he hears her declaring how she's the winner. He waits until she turns her back and he quickly grabs her arm, pulling her into the water with him. She comes up from the water sputtering and he kinda feels bad because she was totally _not_ expecting that, so he goes to brush the wet hair out of her face. Before he gets the chance to do so, she climbs onto his back and dunks him into the water.

They only last about an hour in the pool and they find themselves sprawled out on the ground, Rachel reading to him. They have this super long summer reading assignment and he's not the _best_ at school, so Rachel agreed to help him out, which basically means she's reading out loud while he tries to follow the story. He totally _doesn't_ understand it though. It's about some sort of philosophy and it has something to do with an anthem. He thought the anthem was the thing sung at sports games, but whatever.

He's snaps out of his daze when he hears a loud boom of thunder and he notices it totally starts to pour out of _nowhere._ They quickly grab all their stuff but Finn curses when he realizes that they walked to the pool. "Looks like we're going to have deal with being wet." She shrugs. He nods and takes her hand as they turn onto the main street. "You know, this would be a perfect time to sing Singing in the Rain," she smiles.

X

They spend the last day of summer outside, enjoying the rest of their freedom. He's usually dreading going back to school because of all the work and assignments and stuff, but Rachel has him convinced it's gonna be the _best_ year of high school. He thinks he's just ready to graduate and be done, but he tells Rachel he's excited for school.

They spend their day swinging in the hammock in Rachel's backyard until the sun begins to set and he yawns as Rachel snuggles into his side. "I love you Finn," she whispers.

"Love you too Rach."

X

They walk down the hallway on the first day of school, hands intertwined, and he gets a feeling that this year's totally gonna _rock._


End file.
